Music
by Queen of Angels
Summary: Ryou, Yugi, and Jou run away and become music stars. Bakura, Yami, and Seto try to get them back, so they can express their true feelings. Please read, i know it sounds SO corny.


Hello. I've decided that I wanted to write a R/B, Y/Y, and S/J fic. I truly don't know why. And I don't know what I'm writing either. I have no clue where I'm going with this fic, so review if you like it so far.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Oxymoron: (noun) a figure of speech or expressed idea in which apparently contradictory terms appear in conjunction, e.g. _bittersweet._

_A.K.A. My Life..._ thought Ryou, as he looked up the definition in the dictionary. He thought about how ironic it was that HE was the one who had to look up THIS word, since he was practically a walking, talking version of an Oxymoron. Though no one knew it. Not even Bakura, his yami, who had been his only roommate for two years. Not that he would care.

Bakura was his dark side, his reluctant protector, and his unrequited love all rolled into one. He was ruthless in his snide remarks and put-downs, especially when it came to Ryou. He was always saying how weak and pathetic Ryou was, and how he needed to get a better hikari than "this sickening pile of pink cotton candy with legs". When Ryou smiled, Bakura rolled his eyes. When Ryou gave someone a compliment or said something was cool, Bakura was always the first to say the opposite. When Ryou tried to console someone, or comfort them in time of need, Bakura was the first to say "I Told You So". Bakura was the complete opposite of Ryou. 

And Ryou loved him.

He knew where one could find it a clearly impossible relationship, and to tell the truth, Ryou felt the same way. He knew the relationship could never work. The relationship was one-sided and Ryou was certain it would always be. But thinking about Bakura.... It was heaven and hell at the same time. The way he moved... he carried himself in a way that made people see he was something more than just a normal teenager. He made it seem like he could do what he pleased and nothing could stop him. 

Ryou knew he was gay, but thankfully no one else did. If Bakura knew, it would mean the end for him. If anyone else knew.... that would.... also mean the end for him. It was a no-win situation.

Ryou put the dictionary back on the library's shelves, and searched for a computer. He needed to list at least fifteen examples of an oxymoron to turn in for homework. Seeing an open spot at a computer, he headed towards it, still thinking of the irony of his situation. He wasn't as innocent as most people tended to believe, thanks to his angelic appearance. First of all, he wasn't a virgin. This would be a shock to everyone, if they knew. Secondly, he had way too many dark thoughts to be innocent. No one knew, but he was always thinking of suicide. It was, he thought, the only way to escape his heartbreak. It would be the only way he could escape Bakura's painful remarks. Plus, he was sure it would make everyone a lot happier. Still, he kept the facade going, just so he could escape the worried glances and offers of help from the school psychiatrist, which he was sure he would be dealing with if he let himself become anything other than happy little Ryou.

  
  


After he was finished at the library, Ryou decided to take a walk. Anything to distract him from coming home to the glaring eyes of his uncaring yami. Walking towards the park on that chilly November evening, he felt strangely serene. The moonlight glinting off the freshly fallen snow gave a haunting glow to the landscape of the unusually deserted park. The moon was full, yet the sky was black as obsidian. Ryou listened to the soft crunch of snow and dead leaves below his heavy boots and wondered if the trees they came from felt any remorse. Did trees know when their leaves died? They were living things, after all. So, shouldn't they know if a part of them died? And if they did, would they feel bad? All living things have emotions, so why shouldn't they? 

Then, thinking of Bakura, he realized they probably didn't.

Looking around the eerie landscape, he saw the long glistening crystals known as icicles hanging from almost every sturdy tree branch. He vaguely remembered reading something about icicles being the perfect murder weapon, because you could just melt it before the authorities arrive, and even if they came before it was melted, no fingerprints could be found in ice, because body heat melts them away. The thought made him nervously aware that if Bakura or anyone else decided to kill him with one of those things, they'd never be caught. 

Suddenly smiling with inspiration, Ryou wiped a bench clean of snow, and sat. He then took out a tattered notebook, worn with age. Flipping to the next blank spot, Ryou began to write.

  


_Pain can be felt in many ways_

_ With the fist you use or the words you say_

_ I don't know which hurts worse to me_

_ Because my heart wont let it be_

_ So many reasons I wish to die_

_ The number one is you and I _

_ You don't know what I feel_

_ This ache inside, you cannot heal_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Light and dark can never be_

_ I love you and you hate me_

_ Light and dark can never be_

_ I love you and you hate me_

_ (End Chorus)_

_ In all of Shakespear's tragedies_

_ There was never one like you and me_

_ Like Romeo and Juliet, Midsummers Nights Dream_

_ And a little bit of What You Will in-between _

_(Chorus 2x)_

  


Ryou smiled when he was done. He liked this one. It felt different than all the other ones he'd written.No one knew of his song-writing, and Ryou felt like keeping it that way.If only he knew someone with a voice to sing it with...

  


^^^

  


Yugi lay in his bed, tossing and turning in his quest for sleep, and getting nowhere. Usually, he never had trouble getting to sleep, but tonight was different somehow. Something seemed... odd. There was this feeling in the bottom of his heart that something was going to happen, soon. Getting out of bed, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

_Well,_ he thought, running a hand through his spiky hair, _At least tonight I wont have any of those... dreams about Yami._

Yugi and Yami had been living in the same house for two years, and Yugi had been in love with Yami just as long. Of course, Yami had no clue. But Yugi felt that he couldn't take being so close to his yami much longer, especially with those... sexual dreams he'd been having about him almost every night. Of course, Yugi wasn't as innocent as people thought. He'd lost his virginity two years before he met Yami, and had been dreaming of "testing the mattress" with him since he first laid eyes on him. But Yami had always thought of Yugi as a friend, a brother. And Yugi felt like he could barely stand it. Those crimson eyes were enough to make Yugi want to rip out his heart.

Suddenly, as he was opening the refrigerator, a song began to float through his mind. Strange, sorrowful, and beautiful at the same time. He began singing along with it, his unknown but angelic voice making the world around him silent.

  


_Pain can be felt in many ways_

_ With the fist you use or the words you say_

_ I don't know which hurts worse to me_

_ Because my heart wont let it be_

_ So many reasons I wish to die_

_ The number one is you and I _

_ You don't know what I feel_

_ This ache inside, you cannot heal_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Light and dark can never be_

_ I love you and you hate me_

_ Light and dark can never be_

_ I love you and you hate me_

_ (End Chorus)_

_ In all of Shakespear's tragedies_

_ There was never one like you and me_

_ Like Romeo and Juliet, Midsummers Nights Dream_

_ And a little bit of What You Will in-between _

_(Chorus 2x)_

  


Yugi stopped singing and thought about the melody. He had never sang in front of people and wanted to keep it that way. But there was something about that song. If only he knew someone who could play...

  


^^^

  


Jounouchi, or just plain Jou as he preferred to be called, looked out the window of the cruddy shack he called home. His father was nowhere to be seen, probably at a bar somewhere, so he figured it was safe to pull out his prized possession. He reached under his bed, and pulled out the case that held his guitar. 

Jou loved his guitar. It was a release for him, and on most days, he needed one. Especially with an alcoholic father, no mother, and the unrequited love for a multi-billionaire he held within his heart. Seto Kaiba. The handsome, charming, undeniably sexy Seto Kaiba. 

Half the time, usually after the insults Seto hit him with on a daily basis, Jou wondered why he ever liked him in the first place. That stupid 'mutt' thing drove him insane. The glares, the smirks, the 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' look he always gave him... They all served as things to make him crazy. And yet, Jou savored every bit of attention he got from. 

He knew he had to be careful that he didn't get too into his guitar playing. His father would be home any minute, and he was... very unpleasant when angry.

Jou ran his fingers over the chords with delicate care, and reveled in the hum of sweet sound that came from the base of the instrument as well as his heart. His fingers began moving on there own, as if possessed by some unknown spirit, playing a song he had never heard. A melody that made his heart ache. The words flowed through his mind, and soon he was completely involved with the song.

  


_Pain can be felt in many ways_

_ With the fist you use or the words you say_

_ I don't know which hurts worse to me_

_ Because my heart wont let it be_

_ So many reasons I wish to die_

_ The number one is you and I _

_ You don't know what I feel_

_ This ache inside, you cannot heal_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Light and dark can never be_

_ I love you and you hate me_

_ Light and dark can never be_

_ I love you and you hate me_

_ (End Chorus)_

_ In all of Shakespear's tragedies_

_ There was never one like you and me_

_ Like Romeo and Juliet, Midsummers Nights Dream_

_ And a little bit of What You Will in-between _

_(Chorus 2x)_

  


Jou stopped playing, thinking about that melody. The strange, sirenian melody. If he could, he would show the world this song. Now, if only he remembered those words...

  


^^^

  


Around Domino City, every clock struck twelve. The magic would wait, and surround them once again tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________

TBC! Well?.... (not all chaps will be this long, though.)


End file.
